youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toby
Toby is the tritagonist character from ''Sheriff Callie's Wild West''. He is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Toby is a kindhearted cactus that is best friends with Deputy Peck. Personality Toby is polite and friendly toward everyone in Nice and Friendly Corners. He is especially close with Deputy Peck and Sheriff Callie. However, sometimes he can be a little immature, such as in "Toby's Untrue Achoo!" when he faked being sick in order to get some attention. In "Toby the Cowsitter", he offers to watch a group of cows and then leaves to get milkshakes, suggesting he's also forgetful. He's also very innocent, rarely ever understanding the times he's being swindled or even insulted, such as in "Peck Takes it Back", where Peck calls him a pinecone. Instead, Toby goes out to find an actual pinecone for Peck because he believes he didn't know what they looked like. He doesn't seem to hold grudges or get angry easily, either, even after his skills are criticized in "Horsehoe Peck". In "Toby Braves the Bully" he is against telling Callie and Peck about his bully because he thinks it would make him a tattletale. Toby is usually very cheerful and he loves to dance. He is also shown to love popcorn in several episodes, as well as milkshakes. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Gallery SC CTW0.png|Toby in The Cat Who Tamed the West. SC CTW4.png|Toby and Peck in The Cat Who Tamed the West. SC TBB2.png|Toby delivering mail in Toby Braves the Bully. SC TMM3.png|Toby and Peck in Peck's Trail Mix Mix-Up. CallieTobyPeck_Intro.png|Toby and friends in the Season 2 intro. Toby_SC1_1.png|Toby is hurt by Peck's bragging. TobyPeck_SC2_1.png Toby_SC12_1.png|Toby grows a desert flower on his nose. Toby_SC13_1.png Toby_SC32_1.png|Trying to fix Callie's quilt in Peck and Toby's Big Yarn. TobyPeck_SC46_1.png Toby_SC46_1.png Toby_SC46_3.png TobyElla_SC46_1.png Toby_SC46_6.png Toby_SC46_2.png Toby_SC46_4.png|"A cowboy hat?" Toby_SC47_1.png TobyPriscilla SC47 2.png TobyPriscilla SC47 1.png Toby_SC54_1.png Toby_SC54_2.png|Toby becomes friends with Comet. Toby_SC55_1.png TobyPeck_SC57_1.png TobyPeckKit_SC56_1.png|Toby with his thieving lookalike, Kit Cactus. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Plants Category:Character stubs Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Characters